


And If You Say (That You're Really Here To Stay)

by Brice_Gottlieb



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Just Notice This Poor Boy Already, M/M, One-Sided Love, it's not happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brice_Gottlieb/pseuds/Brice_Gottlieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can do my best to play my part<br/>And give you the start you need to succeed </p><p>And if you're unsure, I will be the cure<br/>I will be here on the job<br/>Waiting for you, loyal and true,<br/>'Cause that's what friends do!</p>
            </blockquote>





	And If You Say (That You're Really Here To Stay)

**Author's Note:**

> Late night. I write a thing on AO3. It gets uploaded on AO3.
> 
> *lazy fanfare*

The smile was constant. The laugh was rare. Pull yourself together, Franklin, he's never going to notice.

 

But you notice all too much. The way his grin pulls at the corners of his amber eyes and how deeply his voice soothes you. In the cold nights, in the brisk dawns, that rough whisper of a man far into sleep but never quite leaping that line. There was never room to reply, but it didn't matter. You could listen to him forever. Your heart curled up warmly each time his lips spoke your name. You could give it all, if only he'd notice.

 

Heaven knows you tried. The suggestions were bold enough. Fear lanced through you every time you pushed the conversations to your favor. When would enough be too much? When would he break and refuse?

 

Your heart couldn't take it if he refused. Though, his silence was as good as any heartbreak.

 

But he leads you fearlessly. Well, you and the team. Somewhere, you get lost in the ranks. Arguments and casual conversation fly past your nose, as if you don't even exist. Every acknowledgement is a blessing, every utterance of your name a gift. It keeps you there just long enough to hope. And hope. And hope.

 

 

He won't notice, though. You could change your life, your style, your habits. You doubt he'll fall into your arms even then. 

 

So you sit back and watch, keep your eyes trained on his mouth all curled at the ends and pleased conversation letting your attention-starved mind be soothed by his occasional laughter. Just don't touch him, Franklin. Don't ever stare too much.

 

 

The longing may subside, but falling in love certainly won't.


End file.
